


Necesidad

by YNAkuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Relación no establecida, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: No lo sabe con certeza, pero se convence de que no importa cuando vuelve a besarlo.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 2





	Necesidad

Se despierta agitado, las imágenes de aquel día le persiguen, le aterran; no han pasado más de tres días y comprende que es lógico que sigan ahí, incrustadas en su memoria pero hubiera querido que sólo fuera una desagradable jugarreta de su mente. Y se ríe de si mismo, no puede ser más infantil.

Con cuidado sube su mano izquierda hacia su rostro y tienta la cicatriz sobre sus ojos, ha esperado no encontrarla ahí a pesar de su incapacidad para ver.

No ha sido un sueño, por supuesto.

Después de cambiarse de ropa sale de la recámara y se dirige a la pequeña cocina que acompaña la habitación en la que se han hospedado, le vendría bien un café. Aún le es difícil caminar sin chocarse con los muebles de manera ocasional y aunque tiene el bastón ha preferido no usarlo, detesta la idea de depender de éste por el resto de su vida, así que avanza con precaución ligeramente encorvado, con los brazos hacia enfrente y sus manos extendidas para prevenir cualquier golpe.

Pronto alcanza la manija de uno de los cajones de la cocineta y entonces se queda quieto. No está solo.

Fácilmente quien le acompaña en la habitación podría ser alguno de sus amigos pero es inevitable que su mente se llene de las peores posibilidades, en especial cuando la otra persona no ha dicho nada. Así que se inclina un poco y toma posición de combate, quizá no pueda arrojar sus dagas sin embargo aún puede defenderse.

—¿Cómo sigues? —reconoce esa voz.

—Ah, Gladio —abandona su postura y vuelve a su tarea —. Mejor —responde a la pregunta.

El Escudo del Rey observa al joven cocinero y entorna los ojos, ver que se ha puesto a la defensiva le causa frustración, no puede imaginar lo que siente Ignis al haber perdido la vista pero le molesta bastante verlo así, tan frágil.

Desde su lugar, sentado en el sofá de la sala, continúa mirando al más bajo mientras busca algo sobre la encimera —¿Me dirás entonces cómo te hiciste eso? —no es la primera vez que se lo pregunta.

—Te lo he dicho, no es nada que valga la pena contar —y tampoco es la primera vez que se lo niega.

Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso, las imágenes que Pryna le hizo ver aún le angustian. Continúa buscando el recipiente del café sobre la encimera, pasando su palma en la superficie sin embargo Gladio le interrumpe. Agarra su muñeca y le hace girar, quedando frente a frente.

—¿Que no vale la pena? —claramente está enojado —, no me vengas con esa tontería.

Baja la cabeza, tratando de evadir al más alto —He sido muy temerario... estúpido quizás —sube una de sus manos hacia su rostro para acomodar sus gafas y se percata de que ha olvidado ponérselas.

De repente Gladio le agarra por la barbilla y no sabe qué hacer. No puede ver nada y mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro, desesperado por vislumbrar una sola cosa, la que fuera.

—Dime qué ocurrió, Ignis —dice firme, su voz grave resuena en sus oídos y le hace flaquear.

—Yo... yo sólo... pedí más de lo que un mortal puede y tuve que pagar el precio —aprieta los labios, la cicatriz le punza, por un instante —, debo decir que fueron piadosos.

_¿Fueron?_ , Gladio frunce el ceño afligido y deja ir el agarre que mantiene en el más bajo sólo para volver a sostenerlo, esta vez entre sus brazos. Ignis no entiende lo que sucede, los brazos del Escudo le rodean fuertemente, con una calidez que le embarga hasta las lágrimas y con torpeza mueve sus manos sobre la espalda del otro, estrujando la cazadora de cuero que viste el moreno.

Sabe que hay algo que el menor no quiere decirle —Ignis, si realmente no quieres hablar de ello ya no te forzaré a hacerlo —aprieta ligeramente al joven en su abrazo —, pero sabes que estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

Y las lágrimas caen con premura sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando el azabache se aleja su llanto empieza a menguar, su respiración estropeada apenas le permite hablar —Lo siento... Gladio...

De manera inesperada el más alto toca su mejilla e Ignis se paraliza en su sitio, percibe cómo pasa su dedo pulgar sobre su piel, limpiando los caminos de lágrimas en su rostro y poco a poco le hace alzar la cabeza, aturdido sólo se deja hacer. Cómo le gustaría poder ver, así sabría lo que Gladio tiene en mente, y aunque es inútil vuelve a mover los ojos, buscando al joven frente a él.

Gladio se inclina sobre él pero entonces se detiene, vacila. Detesta pensarlo así, sin embargo no puede evitar sentir que se está aprovechando de la situación de Ignis, su mirada desconcertada le hace sentir culpable y así como ha tocado al joven, lo deja ir, sin decir nada. Pero no puede alejarse demasiado, Ignis no se lo permite. Lo toma del brazo con ambas manos, temblorosas y frías, como un niño que no sabe qué hacer; lo ve morderse el labio y de su boca sale su nombre como una súplica.

Una que no puede ignorar. Se acerca de nuevo y con su mano libre toma el rostro ajeno, los labios de Ignis permanecen ligeramente separados, sus ojos nublados le enfocan por un instante y finalmente se inclina para besarlo. Los labios delgados del menor se mueven con cuidado contra los suyos mientras sus manos se ciñen alrededor de su muñeca.

Al terminar el contacto fija su mirada en la parda del otro, un gesto necesitado, y se pregunta: ¿qué están haciendo en realidad?

No lo sabe con certeza pero se convence de que no importa cuando vuelve a besarlo; Ignis corresponde el contacto y entiende que comparten una extraña necesidad.

.


End file.
